everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Roommates
Summary: The hilarious dynamics between Vendetta, her boyfriend and Isabella living together. *short* The camera opens up on a snoring young man with messy red hair in a bed with an empty side. Suddenly he hears the sound of pots and pans banging on it each other next to his ear. Vendetta Judgement: '''WAKE UP! '''Oliver Malcolm: '''Gyah! ''*sees that it's his girlfriend* ''Babe, don't do that. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Well you know me. I brought ya breakfast. '''Oliver Malcolm: ''*yawns* Thanks, Venni. Come here! ''He grabs her by the waist and pulls her into bed. They are laughing as it happens then and they feel someone dive onto the bed with them. Isabella Echthros: 'Gotcha! Also, we're late for work. ''They suddenly have panicked looks on their faces, they then run out of the house with their stuff for the day. The camera cuts to Oliver at the shooting range. 'Shield Roma: '''Malcolm! '''Oliver Malcolm: '''Sergent Roma, sir! ''*salutes him* 'Shield Roma: '''Easy there, Venni sent you lunch, you left it at home. ''Oliver goes to the cafeteria and opens his lunch bag to see a note from Vendetta that says "hi honey, you left your lunch at home. Isabella helped make it". Oliver smiles and takes out his lunch and starts eating it. The camera cuts to that evening with Isabella and Vendetta arguing. 'Vendetta Judgement: '''Are you the one who ate my pizza?! Cuz I'm pretty sure you did! '''Isabella Echthros: '''Me?! You're the one who comes home drunk and hung over and raids the fridge! '''Oliver Malcolm: '''Ladies, please! I just ordered us more pizza. '''Both: '''Oh. Nevermind. Sorry for yelling at you. ''The camera cuts to later that evening with Vendetta screaming in the bathroom. While Oliver is in bed reading. 'vendetta Judgement: '''OLLIE! DID YOU REPLACE MY BODY WAX WITH GLUE?! '''Oliver Malcolm: '''What are you gonna do about it? Sounds like a sticky situation! ''He laughs. Vendetta runs out, covered in glue and tackles Oliver to the bed. Meanwhile in Isabella's room she is lying there wide awake thinking, ''I am definitely not cleaning that up', while the loud noises flood in from the other room. The next day, Vendetta is shoving the sheets, pillow cases and blankets into the washing machine, she turns around to see a very sleepy Isabella.'' 'Isabella Echthros: '''Please keep it down....the walls are thin. '''Vendetta Judgement: '''oh, sorry.... '''Isabella Echthros: '''But if it results in a grandchild for mother, it's worth it. ''The camera cuts to Oliver at a training drill when suddenly Nemesis appears in front of him. She grabs him by the collar. 'Nemesis: '''As a goddess, I COMMAND YOU GIVE ME GRANDCHILDREN! '''Oliver Malcolm: '''I'm trying! ''The camera cuts to Vendetta coming out of the doctor's office and sighing. 'Vendetta Judgement: '''Babe, I'm sterile. '''Oliver Malcolm: '''Oh. Well, we can adopt. Or.... ''The camera cuts back the house, now with 3 dogs inside all playing together. Nemesis watches from Mt Olympus and aws at her new grand-puppies. Isabella face palms and the two sisters have another arguement. Oliver falls back onto the sofa and smiles. And the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes